


Dear Astrals

by Dragons_Before_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Before_Dawn/pseuds/Dragons_Before_Dawn
Summary: "The passing of days and the seemingly endless amount of bounties they’ve picked up has left Ignis with tense shoulders and an irritable mind. There wasn’t any time to slow down, it was a constant barrage of activity that kept them all on their heels and always alert. A few days of no rest and nothing but the hard ground of the havens they camped at left them with all of their patience wearing thin.Ignis was the man in the group who kept them all going, but he needed his space, even if for just a night."Ignis needs a release, and Gladio helps him.





	Dear Astrals

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can explain, I'm thirsty  
>  also this  
> https://imgur.com/a/3EZHl

The Gods were never said to have any sense of humor, but the cruel jokes played on the future king and his three friends had to be something from the minds of an Astral.

Altissia, a beautiful city on the water, one that Ignis spent time telling Noctis all about on their trip to Galdin Quay, was just in their grasp.

All until the ports closed and there was not a ship in sight.

Then while in wait, the capital city took a hard blow to the chest, crippling the nation and most importantly, breaking the hearts of those who lived there; especially Noctis and his royal bloodline. 

Everything felt frozen in complete limbo as the next few days passed, and it only grew worse as they had to scrounge up gil to survive in the foreign environment, unable to just continue with their ordeal flawlessly.

The passing of days and the seemingly endless amount of bounties they’ve picked up has left Ignis with tense shoulders and an irritable mind. There wasn’t any time to slow down, it was a constant barrage of activity that kept them all on their heels and always alert. A few days of no rest and nothing but the hard ground of the havens they camped at left them with all of their patience wearing thin.

Ignis was the man in the group who kept them all going, but he needed his space, even if for just a night.

 

After a strenuous day of taking down three different bounties, they find a haven close by with the slough not far off and set up camp. With it being rather routine at this point, the tent is pitched, and supplies set out almost right away, on auto pilot. The boys were ready to sit down and relax.

Ignis prepared them a fine meal, something meaty and filling and one of Gladiolus’ favorites. This earned the culinarily inclined man a very excited thumbs up from the king’s shield, leaving him smiling, if only for a moment.

“Just leave the dishes beside the grill for now,” Ignis had said after finishing his own plate, “I’m going to take a short walk. I want to admire the area.”

Noctis waved him off, with a quick “be careful”, Prompto gave him two finger guns and Gladio seemed to watch him carefully, as if trying to speculate where he’d be off to.

Ignis left then, his senses on alert and fingers twitching with the possibility of having to summon his daggers, but the walk down the hill towards the slough and out of sight of the campsite went uneventful. Just the moonlight on his back and the sound of the catoblepas groaning in the distance danced around him, and he stopped near a gathering of trees where he’d easily be able to take refuge behind them in case a daemon were to spawn or the empire were to jump down from the sky.

Peace and quiet. It’s all Ignis really wanted; no obnoxious laughter between Noctis and Prompto, no jokes cracked from Gladio towards Noctis. Just him and his thoughts. He sighed deeply and leaned against a tree, looking down to nudge his glasses further up his nose with his middle finger.

The moonlight glistened off of the water filling the slough, ripples disrupting the image of the full moon from the hefty legs of the catoblepas. Though just as Ignis closed his eyes to relax, there’s the sound of shuffling coming up behind him, and his eyes flash open. He whipped around and prepared to bring his daggers out, though big strong arms game down and grabbed him by the wrists, stopping him in his track. 

“Hey, calm down, Iggy. It’s just me.” A deep, familiar voice came out before Ignis’ realization, and he relaxed immediately when his jade eyes meet Gladiolus’ amber ones. Feeling him relax, Gladio released his arms.

“Gladio...you alarmed me. What are you doing, I thought I said I wanted to go on a walk?”

The larger man shrugged and leaned back on a tree, looking out on the view Ignis had been admiring just a moment before. “I just wanted to make sure you were keeping safe, is all.”

The sentiment was nice, though Ignis still felt a little betrayed. He just wanted to come out here and relax under the moonlight, and enjoy the peace in the wildlife. Now he has to talk with Gladio, which required more brain work than he would rather use at the moment.

“I can defend myself just fine,” Ignis sighed, instead of leaning on the tree beside him, standing stiffly, the tension from the days passed still wearing on him. “I came out here to admire Duscae’s natural beauty. Something to take the edge off, even if it’s slight.”

Gladio appeared to be listening to him, grunting in understanding, before he swallowed and added, “Taking the edge off? I figured you’d, you know, have some personal time to do that.”

Ignis blinked, then cleared his throat with a hand to his lips. “Oh, no, I…I wouldn’t be out in the wilderness doing that.” 

Gladio laughed, knowing he caught Ignis off guard with his comment. “And you wouldn’t want to run the risk of me catching you like I just did, huh?”

“Precisely.” Ignis folded his arms, nearly rolling his eyes. “Are you telling me that’s what you’ve been up to when you leave camp?” At first his voice sounded offended, but he quickly tried to play it off as playful by showing a teasing smile to the well built man.

Gladio’s expression seemed taken aback right away, but the smirk quickly changed him around and he chuckled. “Maybe. Not always, though. That stuff is left to when we’re in a safe place; a hotel usually.”

Ignis nodded, looking back out towards the slough again. He tried his best to not seem bothered by the sudden flooding thoughts of his friend with his own hands on his cock, hoping that the darkness of the night could hide any fluster. 

“What about you?”

Gladio spoke after a moment of silence and Ignis had  _ almost _ forgotten about what they were talking about. Assessing the last sentence in his head to know what was being asked, Ignis licked his lips and shrugged, ever so lightly. He wasn’t used to being asked such private questions. “I also keep that for the hotels. Showering is the only privacy we ever get.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Gladiolus scratched at the back of his neck, seeming perhaps a little flustered from the topic. Ignis would be fine with dropping the topic, but… “I never really imagined you being someone to get off, actually. You are always so automatic.”

That baffled Ignis, and he couldn’t stop himself from turning to look at Gladio with furrowed brows. “Why would that be? I have bodily needs just like any other human being.”

Gladio raised his hands in defense, trying to sate Ignis’ judging eyes. “I didn't mean it like that. It just feels like I’ve never heard much about you being attracted to someone. Or anyone.”

The comment had Ignis smirking to himself, looking away from the larger man to glance at the ground, where his feet kicked at the grass, exposing the earth beneath it. It rained a lot there, and the smell of rain passed could be sensed just through the soil.

“You never really comment when we talk about women,” Gladio added.

“Maybe it’s that women aren’t the ones that come to mind for me?”

Gladio’s surprise flashed across his face, as if he hadn’t thought of that option. Though it quickly disappears and he purses his lips, nodding in understanding. “That makes a lot of sense. I thought of that before but I just kind of let it go since then.”

Ignis didn’t say anything after, his cheeks feeling a little hot. Such topics felt strange to be on but a little refreshing. Perhaps because he could finally speak about something that is always so secretive to him, or maybe it’s that it’s his  _ very attractive _ friend asking about all of it. Either way, as much as the questions put him off, he felt excited to keep going.

“Did you ever used to have boyfriends, then? Back in Insomnia, before the fall?”

“No,” Ignis answered honestly. “I didn’t have the luxury of time. My devotion to Noctis kept me from pursuing romantics.” 

“So you’ve never been intimate with anyone?”

Ignis bit his lip, then finally looked towards his friend. “No.” 

The disbelief doesn’t happen, much to Ignis’ surprise. He expected Gladio to gawk at him, think he’s weird. It never happened. 

“Were you? I know you were just as busy as me, if a little less. Did you have time for a girlfriend?”

Gladio had stepped closer towards Ignis during their conversation, and Ignis almost didn’t notice. “I had one girlfriend, once, when I was seventeen.” He sounded like he was about to continue, but nothing else comes. Ignis didn’t press the issue, and stayed quiet, glancing off into the distance again. Gladiolus looked down and took a deep breath, steeling himself. “If you’ve never been intimate with someone, would you like to?”

Ignis furrowed his brows, giving Gladio a questioning look. Would he like to…? Was Gladio supposing he hook him up with someone? A quick one night stand? The idea put his stomach in a pit. He didn’t want to have a fling with someone, it wasn’t in his nature to give his body out like a treat. It had to be with someone who meant something to him, so he wouldn’t last as a memory of a passionate night to someone. Ignis Scientia meant more than that. “No, I don’t want to meet anyone for that. I’d rather--”

Gladio laughed, shaking his head. “No, not just anyone. I meant me.”

Well, shit. The pit in Ignis’ stomach jumped to his heart.

“You?”

The King’s Shield was serious, his expression firm. “Yes, me. You said you never were intimate with anyone, and considering you could really go for some kind of release, I’m offering myself up.”

The advisor’s body was already reacting, he could feel himself heating up at the idea. His blush was surely covering his whole body. “I thought you preferred women, Gladio.”

“Women...and men. Mostly women.” Gladio shrugged, like it were no big deal. His lips curled into a smirk, flashing it at Ignis and causing a shiver to run down his body. He had seen it plenty of times but now there was a whole new connotation. “I wouldn’t mind helping you out. Just tell me what you’d want me to do. I want to help you experience something.”

The thought of Gladio at his expense...Ignis felt a rush of excitement run through him, something he didn’t feel too often, especially lately. Right now? What would Ignis have him do, anyway? If Gladio was talking full blown sex, would he be surprised if he told him he preferred to be a bottom? Ignis froze, not sure what to say, or even suggest.

Glancing back, the larger man made sure they were quite a bit away from camp. Still, no daemons, and no empire. It was still just them, beneath some trees in the darkness of nature. They could see each other, but no one could see them, and that’s all they really needed. “If you’d allow me, Iggy, I could blow you.”

The new rush of adrenaline made Ignis’ mouth run dry. His blood ran hot beneath his skin and he couldn’t lie; the idea was intriguing. He trusted Gladio, as one of his best friends and as a Shield, and also as someone he’s had interest in over the years. Envisioning Gladio on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock made his pants feel just a bit tighter.

Not wanting to seem desperate, or really asking for it, Ignis mumbled, “Are you sure? Do you want me to do something in return?”

Gladio had stepped even closer, this time cornering him against a tree. Ignis did not mind, and braced himself on the trunk. He stared up at the larger, impressive man, moonlight shining off the frame of his glasses.”You don’t have to do anything to me. I want to treat the guy who’s been carrying our asses all this time.”

Ignis swallowed hard, and took a deep, shaky breath. The opportunity was laid bare for him, and his body hungered for it just from the thought of it. If he didn’t do it, the thought of it would follow him for awhile to come. Gladio gently placed his hands on Ignis’ hips, and the advisor didn’t remove them. If anything, he wanted more.

“...I’ll allow it,” Ignis said lowly, and with a final smirk Gladio leaned in and captured his lips with his own. The kiss made Ignis’ heart jump into his throat and he tried his best to return it without hesitation, and Gladio turned his head to deepen it slightly and make it feel more natural. Before he could run his tongue along the taller man’s lips, though, Gladio pulled back just a touch, their lips brushing.

“How was that?” His breath was quiet and deep, dripping in sultriness. Ignis tried to bite back a groan, but there was still a sound in the back of his throat. He nipped at Gladio’s bottom lip.

“I say if you don’t kiss me again I’m marching right back to camp.”

Gladio took it as an okay and he moved in again, kissing him more passionately this time, clearly trying to revv Ignis up. It worked, because the more pressure Gladio put into it, the more Ignis pushed back, their lips parting nearly at the same moment for them to taste each other’s tongues. Gladio’s strong arms rested on the tree, elbows beside the dirty blonde’s head, while Ignis’ arms wrapped around the other man’s neck, trying to bring him closer, trying to feel his firm front against his own.

Ignis had never experienced this, and though he stayed cool and collected at any other time, he felt himself unraveling beneath Gladio’s kiss. The way his tongue danced along his own and licked into his mouth, his warm he felt so close to him, Ignis felt like he could combust at any second. As if the vein of fire from near the haven had somehow followed him and slithered into his body. He didn’t hold his thoughts back, he let them run free in his mind and for himself to get hard, slowly, twitching with each thing Gladio did that sent a spark down his spine and to his dick. When they finally pulled back for air, Gladiolus moved his arms down and began to undo the belt on the smaller man’s pants. Ignis watched him carefully, panting lightly, excited and nervous at the same time for what was to come. Hopefully it’d be  _ him _ .

“You know Iggy, you look amazing like this,” Gladio breathed just as he got the buckle undone. Ignis blushed further, doubtless that the man was talking about his half lidded, dilated eyes and parted, wet-kissed lips.

“I’m sure I’ve looked better,” Ignis retorted, eyes locked onto Gladio’s hands as he kneeled down to tug Ignis out of his boxer briefs and pants. He wanted to gasp as his half-erect dick was finally released, being handled by Gladio’s large palm and fingers, the sensation of someone else other than himself touching his cock being entirely new. He bucked slightly into Gladio’s grip, and it earned him a chuckle.

“No, you truly look amazing like this.” Gladio’s lust filled amber eyes watched the cock in his hand as he stroked it, admiring as it firmed up further with each stroke and tug. “This is perfect, too.”

Ignis huffed heatedly, leaning back against the tree behind him, watching Gladio intensely. The other man’s face was so close to his growing erection, he was eager to know what it felt like to have those wet, hot lips sliding over his sensitive flesh. “I’m glad you like it.”

No longer stalling, Gladio leaned forward and parted his lips, running the head along his top lip, smearing the pre-cum only for his tongue to lick it clean a moment after. He slowly dragged his tongue over the head then, Ignis letting out a breath of relief. Gladio rewarded him by pushing it into his mouth, his lips enclosing around his flesh and giving it a suck, ensuring a tight seal before starting to delve deeper, bobbing his head. 

The sight before Ignis could’ve destroyed him, surely. It was exactly how he saw it in his head, how gorgeous Gladio was bent down in front of him, sucking his cock like it were a tasty treat. It’s so lewd, he couldn’t believe it was something he had hungered for so ardently. He found himself moving a hand from the tree to the back of Gladio’s neck, fingers threading into his hair to keep it going.

“This feels…” Ignis muttered a low  _ fuck _ , his head falling back for a moment as his eyes shut. “This feels fantastic.”

Gladiolus hummed in recognition, and delved deeper, running his tongue along the bottom of the aching cock in his mouth. He bobbed further, sucking it in, feeling the head of Ignis’ dick bumping against the back of his mouth. He fought back every urge to gag and pushed onward, trying his best until his lips brushed against dark blonde pubic hair. He only stayed there for a second, sucking harshly until he pulled back, using his hand to stroke the now saliva coated erection so he could catch his breath and look Ignis in the eye. “Enjoying it so far?”

Each twist of Gladio’s palm over the head of his cock made his hips want to jerk, and Ignis moaned, a sound so beautiful to the other man’s ears. “Y-yes, very much so.”

“Good. I want you to cum for me.” Gladio dove back in, taking half of the length into his mouth to suck and bob, while one hand stroked the base. His other hand, Ignis noticed, started working on his pants, undoing his belt and yanking down his zipper. Ignis watched closely when he pulled out his heavy cock, feeling thrilled just by the sight of it. It looked amazing, just like the rest of the man. Gladio began jerking himself off.

The hallowing of his cheeks and the constant movement made wet sounds surround them, mixed in with low hums and grunts from both men, enjoying themselves. Ignis could feel the heat in his belly, the promise of orgasm coming fast. He guided Gladio with his hand, pushing him more, asking Gladio for  _ more _ . The inside of the larger man’s mouth was intoxicating; wet heat surrounding him and that tongue that felt like it knew too much for its own good dancing along its most sensitive spots. Ignis lost himself for a moment as he thrusted into the other’s mouth, the head of his cock sliding down Gladio’s throat.

Gladiolus coughed and pulled back a bit, but in his eyes there was a fire, and his other hand quickened on stroking the base, and his own stroking picked up as well. “Fuck yeah, give it to me Iggy.” He groaned and put it back into his mouth, bobbing faster, sucking stronger. Ignis almost couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m going to come soon,” Ignis sputtered, pushing his hips forward. The hand on Gladio’s head slipped down to his jawline, tracing it with his finger, shuddering as he felt the muscles in Gladio’s neck move. “I want you to swallow it all.”

The demand caused Gladio to groan around the flesh in his mouth, and he took it as the time to deepthroat Ignis again, pushing as far as he could go until his chin pressed against Ignis’ balls. The advisor gasped, his head rearing back as the fire in his abdomen took hold, everything tightening as he let out a breathless moan, followed by a grunt as he spilled into Gladiolus’ mouth. The king’s shield pulled back just a bit as the semen hit his throat, but he did not waver; he swallowed every spurt until there was nothing but a small dribble down his chin and his tongue ran over Ignis’ spent cock, no longer in his mouth. 

With his now free hand, Gladio ran his thumb over his coarse facial hair and lip to catch all the cum rolling down his chin, then popped the finger into his mouth. He sucked it off then gave Ignis a heated smirk, getting to his feet with his other hand still stroking at his dick eagerly. Ignis, breathless, removed his glove and reached out to help him, pushing his hand out of the way to do it himself.

“You said mine was perfect, yours is nothing short of impressive.” The warm dick in his hand was long and thick, a clear match to the shield of the king. Ignis would be a liar if he said he didn’t ache for it. What he’d give to feel this inside of him. “...If we ever found peace and quiet again, would you want to…” Ignis turned his head to the side, lidded eyes taking in the sight while his hand squeezed it well as he stroked it to the top. “...Push this inside me?”

“Dear Astrals,” Gladio huffed to himself, clearly falling for the dirty talk. Ignis may not have had practice, but he knew what he wanted and he was pretty sure he knew what Gladio wanted as well. “Yes, Iggy. I’d love to fuck you. I’ll fuck you into the next hotel mattress we get. Prompto and Noctis can have their own r-room…!”

Gladio’s last words became choked up as Ignis rubbed his thumb over the head then over the spot just beneath it, reveling in how he could break Gladio’s concentration so easily. “You’ll have to prove it to me.” 

“I’m close,” Gladio breathed, his jaw clenching. Ignis hummed and dropped to his knees, stroking his hand faster.

“Let me return the favor,” He muttered, then opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, awaiting the load coming. Gladio moaned rather loud from the action, and unravelled right then and there.

Hot cum shot out and landed on Ignis’ tongue, lips and chin, and Ignis did not mind at all. He stroked Gladio through his powerful orgasm and only when his friend shivered from over sensitivity did he let go to wipe the cum off his face. In a similar fashion to Gladio, he placed his cum-coated thumb into his mouth and licked it clean, rolling his tongue to take in the flavor. It really wasn’t delicious by any stretch of the imagination, but the knowledge that he just ate  _ Gladiolus’ _ cum had him very much turned on. It seemed Gladio was the same.

“Who knew you could be so damn hot,” He mumbled, his breath heavy. Ignis smirked and worked himself back into his pants, brushing his slightly sticky hand against his leg. He’d need to wash his hands when they got back to camp, no use putting the glove back on. 

“Like I said earlier, I have needs just like everyone else. I have thoughts and wants like everyone else, too.” Ignis looked off into the direction of where the haven was located, knowing they needed to head back. “I just am very good at ignoring it.”

Having caught his breath, Gladio laughed lightly, fixing himself up as well. “I hope I helped. Feel more relaxed?”

“Quite.”

“Good.” He patted a hand against Ignis’ back, starting to head off. “We need to get back to the kids. They’re probably very lost without their advisor and shield.”

Ignis nodded, and began to follow Gladio in his tracks, smirking to himself. “Kids, you say.”

He wasn’t sure what would be said upon returning, especially if either of them were to notice Gladio and Ignis washing their hands or quickly brushing their teeth...but for then, Ignis was quite happy.


End file.
